USS Lothlorien
A long range reconnassiance vessel, the Lothlorien's current mission is to chart unexplored territory over 3 months away from the Federation. Mission Profile/History USS Lothlorien NCC 514251-A The USS Lothlorien A was launched on Stardate 199609.06 under Captain Sean Astro. The ship was crippled by pirates and crash landed on Cook V on Stardate 199906.25 under the command of Captain Quint Kivo. The crew was temporarily reassigned to the USS Trailblazer, until the USS Lothlorien B was launched on Stardate 199910.01 (still under Kivo's command). USS Lothlorien NCC 514251-B Shortly after, Commander John Styre was promoted to Captain, and went on to serve as Commanding Officer for nearly six years. On Stardate 200608.04, the now Rear Admiral Styre destroyed the Lothlorien B in order to save Earth. USS Lothlorien NCC 514251-C Construction on the Lothlorien C was completed on Stardate 200608.11, under the command of Captain T'Zal, who remained Commanding Officer until his retirement, on SD 200709.19. Following T'Zal's retirement, Rear Admiral Styre returned to the Lothlorien once again to serve as Commanding Officer. On Stardate 2009.01.09, Rear Admiral Styre stepped down from, and per new orders from StarFleet Command, Fleet Captain Booker replaced him as Commanding Officer. The Lothlorien was deployed to an area of space referred to as "The Dark Pocket". Due an asteriod impact following severe battle damage the Lothlorien was destroyed on stardate 201008.13 USS Lothlorien NCC 514251-D An Intrepid class starship, having just completed its refit was recommissioned as the Lothlorien D. Its current mission is to continue exploring The Dark Pocket and be the forefront of Federation expansions in those sectors it is commanded by Captain Cay'Leb Crain. Technical Specifications Construction: Built: Utopia Planitia Shipyard, Mars Launched: Stardate 201009.03 Commissioned: Stardate 20109.03 Bridge Plaque Dedication: "To the stars, despite adversity" Computer System V-111-A Bio-Neutral Duotronics Computer Core system 'Propulsion' Two LF-45 Mod 1 energized antimatter warp drive One FIG-4 subatomic unified energy impulse engines (Maximum Impulse Speed: .75c; Standard "Full Impulse" cruising speed: .25c) QASR-2 particle beam maneuvering thrusters Warp Drive * Ceries-designed Coil Assembly * Dilithium Focus Lens Matrix * Standard Version 3 magneto-hydrodynamic gas-fusion thrusters * Standard Cruising Speed: Warp 9 * Maximum Cruising Speed: Warp 9.75 * Maximum Emergency Speed: Warp 9.975, twelve hous Armament Weapons Fourteen Type-IX Phaser Arrays, 10 MW per emitter, and equipped with computer-controlled multi-fire * Four dorsal saucer * Two ventral saucer * Two aft saucer * Three lateral stardrive Four multipurpose photon/quantum torpedo launchers *Two fore *Two aft * 250 Type-6 Mark-X M/A Photon Torpedoes (30 gigajoule yield) * 200 Mark-XI M+/A+ Quantum Torpedoes (50 gigajoule yield) Extendable dorsal weapons launcher: *2 Fore photon torpedo launchers *2 Fore pulse phaser cannons Defensive Systems * Asymmetrical, shifting subspace graviton field * 11 shield grids: 150 MW/grid, total 1.6 GW * Multi-phase graviton/polarity flux capability, essentially enabling the shields to automatically rotate shield frequencies and alignments Sensors Primary SWAC array, cross-matrixed Complete primary LRS package * Wide-angle active electromagnetic scanners * Narrow-angle active electromagnetic scanners * Gamma ray telescope, 3 meter lens * Electromagnetic flux sensor, variable frequency * Custom anomalous reading sensor, calibrated to both temporal and physical anomalies * Lifeform analysis instrument package * Parametric subspace field stress sensor, quad-variable * Thermal imaging array * Full spectrum analytical capabilities Complete primary SRS package * Ship sensors, cooperative with tactical arrays * Interior scan package, complete with personnel database * Additional anomalous scan package * Secondary LRS and SRS packages, used primarily for flight and battle * Tertiary lateral A/P (astronomical/planetary) sensors for emergency use Complete astrophysical database Accessory Vessels * 2 Yellowstone-Class Runabout (Formerly Type-9B Shuttlecraft): USS Passagassawakeg, USS Colorado * 1 Type 8 Shuttle USS Hudson * 2 Type 6 Shuttle USS Thames; USS Atama * 2 Work Bee utility craft * AreoWing class Yacht; USS Pearl (Note: The Lothlorien does have the ability to fly through atmosphere as well as land, a useful capability for scientific missions.) Transporters Standard: 3 Cargo: 2 Emergency: 2 Holodecks (2) Located on decks 3 and 6 Deck-by-Deck Layout 8 Decks Deck 1: Bridge, Captain's Ready Room, Observation Lounge Deck 2: Crew Mess Hall; Captain's private dining room; Senior Staff Quarters, Forward Dorsal Phaser Array Access , Dorsal Torpedo Augmentation Access Starboard & Port Deck 3: Captain's Quarters; VIP Quarters; Holodeck 1; Department Head Offices; Security Department Barracks; Armory Deck 4: Officer Quarters, Transporter Rooms 1 & 2, Cargo Bay 1, Armory, Chief of Security's Office, Aft Torpedo Tube Access (Torpedo Armory) Deck 5: Transporter Room 3; Sickbay, (Morgue; Med Lab; CMO's Office); Armory; Exo-suit storage; Deck 6: Holodeck 2, Gymnasium; Counselors Office; Turbo Lift Junction Access Deck 7: Main Science Lab, Cargo Bay 2, Docking Ports Deck 8: Junior Officers Quarters; Cargo Bay 3; Science Labs; Warp Nacelle Pylon Access; Main Sensor Array Access; Astrometrics Lab Deck 9: Junior Officers Quarters; Equipment Storage; Hydroponics Bay; Stocks; Forward Torpedo Tubes Access (Torpedo Armory) Deck 10: Main Shuttle Bay; Main Computer Access; Turbo Lift Junction Access Deck 11:Specialized Crew Quarters; Engineering Upper Deck, Deflector Control Deck 12: Main Engineering, Chief Engineers Office, Armory Deck 13: Crew Quarters; Engineering Lower Deck (Warp Core Service Deck) Deck 14: Warp Core Ejection Tube, (Warp Core Service Deck); Plasma Relay Room Deck 15: Turbo Lift Repair Sub deck, Ventral Outer Hull Access, Landing Strut Access, Warp Core Ejection Tube; Dorsal Phaser Array Access, See Also USS Lothlorien Roster Lothlorien Lothlorien